Never get out of my sight
by pinkxraven
Summary: Sakura keeps pestering a certain ravenhaired lad and he obviously hates it! But what if he became too harsh on her this time? Will she pester him more? or go away from him forever?


YAY! First fic! Just read okay? And plz. review…

_LEGENDS:_

"pinkxraven"-_normal_

"_pinkxraven"-thoughts_

"_**pinkxraven"-**innerselves _

"**pinkxraven"-**_scenes_

* * *

"Ohayou, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura greeted cheerfully at his teammate who just mouthed a "hn" as he leaned himself on the bridge's railing. The other two didn't come yet that's why they're all alone… 

"_This is my perfect chance of having quality time with my Sasuke-kun! I think I should talk to him…I hope my plan will work!"_ Sakura thought as she giggled excitedly.

**Flashback**

Sakura sat on her bed as she sighed sadly. Her Sasuke-kun ignored her again how many times already?

"Maybe I just need to plan this carefully…Okay! Plan to make Sasuke-kun fall for me!" Sakura shouted as she raised her fist in the air.

**End of flashback**

"_Yosh! There's no turning back! This is a great opportunity Sakura, now go for it!" _Sakura thought as inhaled and exhaled. She turned to face Sasuke as her mouth opened.

"U-Umm…Sasuke-kun? What's taking them so long?" Sakura suddenly asked.

"don't know." Sasuke replied without even averting his gaze to the pink-haired girl.

"Y-Yeah… What do you think Kakashi-sensei will do with us today?"

"don't care."

"_Doesn't he know a few words? Come on Sasuke-kun, Talk to me!" _"Ano…Sasuke-kun… "

"Will you just shut-up?" Sasuke stated coldly as he glared at her.

"O-Okay…sorry." Sakura said as she turned her back on him.

**After a few minutes…**

"OI! SAKURA-CHAN! SASUKE-TEME!" The blonde boy yelled as he ran his way towards them. Beside him, the silver-haired jounin waved.

"Naruto! Kakashi-sensei! YOU TWO ARE LATE!" Sakura blurted out.

"Well…Naruto here got hungry so we just went to Ichiraku to eat ramen for a while…" Kakashi explained. Sakura sighed.

"Can we just go? I want to get this over with…" Sasuke pushed himself off the railing and started heading to their training grounds.

"What's wrong with Sasuke-teme?" Naruto muttered out while the other two just stared as they follow Sasuke.

* * *

Their walk was in silence except for Naruto of course! He was pestering the Uchiha lad with non-sense about being the next Hokage, about ramen and stuff. And being Sasuke, he just ignored the blonde boy. Kakashi reading his favorite book, and for Sakura, she's been thinking seriously. 

"Kuso…that didn't go too well…Aaarrghh! I didn't think it would be this hard! Wait…I know!" Sakura thought as her eyes lit a bit.

After a few hours of training, Kakashi dismissed them and left with a "poof". After him, Naruto decided to go to Ichiraku to eat ramen for lunch so he said goodbye to his teammates and then sped off. This leaves Sakura and Sasuke alone…again.

"Sasuke-kun, what are your plans for today?" Sakura asked as she smiled at him brightly.

"I'm going to train." Sasuke said blankly as he started walking towards his destination but Sakura stopped him.

"Sasuke-kun wait!" She shouted as she catch up with Sasuke. He then turned to her with a glare.

"What now?" He grunted. Her cheeks reddened as she fidgeted nervously.

"U-Umm…I…Can I train with you? Well, I just want to improve better so I can't be a burden to you…"

"Sakura, you're already a burden to me and whatever you do, you're always weak. Heck! You can't even defend yourself!" Sasuke blurted harshly. Sakura fought back the urge to cry as a sad smile appeared on her lips.

"Gomen ne Sasuke-kun…" Sakura replied sadly. Sasuke mumbled a "Hn" as he walked away.

* * *

"_I'm a burden…to him?"_

"_**Oh C'mon! Don't tell me you're giving up already?"** _Inner-Sakura scolded her.

"_But he hates me!"_

"_**Are you sure? Did he ever say that to you?"**_

"_Well…no…But-"_

"_**You planned this thing! Now this is the right chance for Sasuke-kun to notice you! Stalk him!"**_

"_NANI? STALK HIM? ARE YOU CRAZY? HE'LL KILL ME!"_

"**_If he finds you that is…and maybe you could find something about himself too ne?"_**

"_Hmm…maybe that doesn't sound so bad_…" Sakura smirked as she carefully followed her Sasuke-kun. (A/N:She's very persistent isn't she?)

* * *

Sasuke walked silently in the forest. Suddenly he heard some rustlings from the bushes behind him. He looked slowly from the corner of his eye. 

"_Someone's following me…" _Sasuke thought as he walked ahead.

"_Phew…That was close…I have to be careful not to trip next time…" _Sakura thought but as soon as she stepped a foot, a deep voice startled her.

"Why are you following me?" The owner of the voice appeared behind her. Sakura stiffened as beads of sweat roll down from her face. She slowly turned around to meet her doom-err…I mean to meet a very irritated Sasuke.

"S-S-Sasuke-kun!" Sakura stumbled hard on the ground. Sasuke glared at her intensely

"You're wasting my time." Sasuke said as he turned his back from her.

"Wait!" She placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. He turned his head to her and twitched his eyebrows.

"What the hell do you want!" Sasuke blurted out at Sakura. She bowed her head sadly.

"W-Why do you always…push me away?"

"What?"

Suddenly, the heavy rain poured throughout the place. The two went quickly to a nearby tree as silence engulfed them. After a minute or two, Sasuke decided to go through the rain but Sakura stopped him…again.

"Sasuke-kun! Don't go! It's raining and you'll get sick." Sakura blurted out. Sasuke turned back to glare at her more.

"I never get sick." With that, Sasuke sped off leaving a worried Sakura behind.

"Sasuke-kun…"

* * *

"**_I bet he hates you by now…"_** Inner-sakura said. 

"_That can't be…"_

"_**Oh Yes it can!"**_

"…"

"_**But you can't possibly just stand there right?"**_

"_Huh?"_

"_**Continue on what you're doing…maybe he's not in a good mood that's all…"**_

"…"

"_**Oh C'mon! Don't be a weakling!"**_

"_But I am! Sasuke-kun said so!"_

"_**So what if said so? You shouldn't be one though…"**_

"_I.."_

"_**Prove to him that you're strong…Make him realize that he needed you most and lastly, make him fall for you…"**_

"_Fall for me…"_

"_**Of course! God, you're really a weakling you know…I think I need to dominate your body ne?"**_

"_No Way! Anyways, Yosh! I'll do this no matter what!"_ Sakura said as she fell asleep.

* * *

"_I have to do this right this time or Sasuke-kun will hate me forever!"_ Sakura thought as she made her way towards Team 7's meeting place. 

"Huh? Where's Sasuke-kun?" Sakura mutteredto herself. Surprisingly, Sasuke was nowhere to be seen.

"Odd…He always came here earlier than me, doesn't he?"

"SAKURA-CHAAANNN! SASUKE-TE-" Naruto abruptly stopped in search of Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun's not here yet..." Sakura said.

"WHAT? THE TEME'S LATE?" Naruto yelled at Sakura as she covered her poor ears.

"Naruto, you don't have to shout!"

"Uh…sorry."

Suddenly, they heard a "poof" and saw Kakashi waving at them as he pulled out his volume of_ Icha Icha Paradise._

"Yo! Hey, where's Sasuke?" Kakashi asked. The two looked at each other.

"Right here." The raven-haired lad approached them while both hands shoved in his pockets.

"Sasuke-teme! What took you so long?" The blonde boy suddenly asked.

"I trained and lost track of time."

* * *

**Training Grounds…**

"SASUKE-TEME! What's gotten into you? I beat you so easily without even putting out a fight!" Naruto blurted while Sasuke grunted. Sakura cannot help but stare at her teammate's unusual behavior.

"_What's happening with Sasuke-kun? He looked pale ever since this morning…"_ Sakura thought heavily. Kakashi gave one look to Sasuke as he proceeded on reading his…ahem…favorite book.

"Dobe. Don't be so confident yet. You just caught me off guard." Sasuke stated coolly.

"Oh yeah? Then bring it on…" Naruto moved to fighting stance and attacked Sasuke. He quickly dodged Naruto's attacks but just when he's about to form a hand seal, dizziness overcome his body.

"_Kuso…not now…" _Sasuke thought as he muttered a few curses under his breath. He knelt down and cupped his head as pain enveloped all over it. He groaned slightly while his teammates went over to check on him.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"SASUKE-TEME!"

"Sasuke-kun, Is there something wrong?" Sakura quickly asked with a worried tone. Sasuke slowly got up as he dusted himself.

"I'm fine. Let's just continue." Sasuke once moved again into a fighting stance.

"No, Sasuke-kun…you're not fine! You need rest!" Sakura asked with concern.

"Sakura's right, Sasuke…I'll cancel the training today so you can rest." Kakashi suggested.

"I said I'm fine." Sasuke crossed his arms.

"Don't be so stubborn Sasuke…Okay, training's cancelled and Sakura? Walk Sasuke home."

"Kakashi-sensei! Why does Sakura have to go with Sasuke-teme?" Naruto pouted childishly.

"Because his body might wear out any other time now at least Sakura's there so she can help…why Naruto? Do you want to go with him instead?"

"N-No way! Fine…Just don't do anything foolish to Sakura-chan…" Naruto said as he walked away. Kakashi also left and now they're alone again…(A/N:They're always left alone ne?)

"Sasuke-kun, how are you feeling?" Sakura suddenly asked.

"Go home." Sasuke said as he walked away from Sakura. She caught up with him and caught his wrists as her eyes widened.

"Sasuke-kun! You're hot! Do you have a fever?" Sakura lifted her hand trying to feel Sasuke's forehead but Sasuke's hand slapped it away.

"Go home."

"But Sasuke-kun! You're not well! What if you collapse in the middle of the road?"

"I won't."

"Please, just let me walk with you..."

"You're annoying."

"I'm just concerned Sasuke..."

"I said I'm fine."

"But Sasuke, I CARE FOR YOU!"

"I don't need your concern, I don't need your care, I DON'T NEED YOU!"

"But-"

"SAKURA, JUST GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!"

Tears flowed down from Sakura's cheeks as she ran away from the Uchiha lad. She never thought that Sasuke will say that harsh things on her.

* * *

She sat on her bed and cried all her heart out. After a few minutes of crying, she suddenly fell asleep. 

"_Will you just shut-up?"_

"_Sakura, you're already a burden to me and whatever you do, you're always weak. Heck! You can't even defend yourself!"_

"_Why are you following me?"_

"_You're wasting my time."_

"_What the hell do you want?"_

"_Go home."_

"_You're annoying."_

"_I said I'm fine."_

"_I don't need your concern, I don't need your care, I DON'T NEED YOU!"_

"_SAKURA, JUST GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!"_

Sakura's eyes fluttered open as tears flowed again from her emerald orbs. She noticed that it's morning so she stood up from her bed and recalled all what happened.

"_Sasuke...doesn't want to see me again?"_

"_**Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. You blew up big this time!"**_

"_I know..."_

"_**If that's what he wants, then that's what he gets..."**_

"_W-What are you talking about?"_

"**_He doesn't want to see you right? Then don't let him see you silly!"_**

"_What's your point?"_

"_**Distant yourself for a while until he realizes that he needs you more than life itself!"**_

"_That's too impossible! And besides...after what happened, I think I don't have the courage to face him anymore..."_

"_**Well...It's up to you, you know..."**_

_Knock. _

_Knock._

_Knock._

"Who could that be?" Sakura mumbled to herself as she hurried downstairs and opened the door.

"N-Naruto?"

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto grinned as he tried to hug her but failed because Sakura whacked him in the head.

"What brings you here?" Sakura asked.

"Sasuke-teme's sick!"

"..." _"I know..."_

"Come on, let's visit him!"

"Iie...you go on without me..."

"W-WHAT? You don't want to visit the teme?"

"Well...just go, okay?" Sakura quickly shoved Naruto outside then closed the door shut. She then leaned on the wall with a sad expression on her face.

* * *

Sasuke placed himself in a sitting position. Oh how he hates his condition right now...NO missions, NO trainings, just in BED. He cursed himself for soaking in the rain the other night. 

"_Kuso...I hate this."_ Sasuke muttered to himself. He did wish that he listened to Sakura that day.

"_Sasuke-kun wait! Don't go! It's raining and you'll get sick."_

"SASUKE-TEME!" Naruto grinned as he placed a basket full of instant ramen in a table just beside his bed.

"Why are you here?" Sasuke asked.

"Visiting you! And oh yeah, Kakashi-sensei will come over a little later after his meeting with Tsunade-baachan! and as for Sakura-chan..." Naruto looked on the ground sadly. When Sasuke heard her name, his ears perked up a little and let Naruto continue.

"Sakura-chan...She's acting a little weird today...I wanted her to come with me but she refused. She seems angry with...someone."

Sasuke suddenly felt a pang of guilt as he recalled his words to her.

"_SAKURA, JUST GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!"_

"_Is it what I said to her yesterday? Maybe I was a little harsh on her…no…she deserves it! She annoys me to hell!"_

"_**She just wanted to help…"** _A voice appeared in his thoughts.

"_Who the heck are you?"_

"**_Of course I'm you!"_**

"_Get out of here."_

"_**Stubborn little Sasuke..."**_

"_W-What?"_

"_**Don't you see what you've done? She just wanted to help and that's what you repay her?"**_

"_Did I ask for her help?"_

"_**Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. You're so cold! No wonder it's freezing here..."**_

"_So?"_

"_**Well, you said you want Sakura to get out of your sight and now she did, are you happy?"**_

"_Feh. I doubt it. I bet she'll visit me sooner or later..."_

"_**Let's see then..."**_

"_Fine."_

"Sasuke-teme?" Naruto suddenly asked which startled Sasuke.

"Hn."

"You have to get well soon so we can continue our fight. Huh? Huh?"

"Yeah. Dobe."

"Okay then! Me and Hinata-chan will eat ramen together, BYE!" Naruto waved goodbye as he closed the door behind him.

* * *

After a few hours, Kakashi went to visit Sasuke... 

"Yo!" The silver-haired jounin greeted.

"Hn." The Uchiha lad replied as his onyx orbs rested on one of Kakashi's hands.

"What's that?" He asked. Kakashi pointed on one of his hands which is holding a basket full of fresh tomatoes.

"Oh this? It's from Sakura...she told me to give these to you..."

"Where is she?"

"Probably busy doing something..."

"_She much prefers doing something than visiting me?" _Sasuke thought as he watch Kakashi placed the basket on the table.

"Sasuke, gotta go, I've got some matters to attend to...And oh, get well soon." Kakashi then left with a "poof".

"_What the heck is she doing?"

* * *

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! I WANT TO SEE SASUKE-KUN SO BADLY!" Sakura shouted out loud which gave her some odd stares from the people around her. Suddenly she caught a sight of a blonde girl holding some flower and cheerfully heading to that direction. _

"_Wait...Isn't that Ino-pig?" She's going to...TO SASUKE-KUN'S HOUSE! I'm not gonna let her go to him! But...Why do I care anyway? He hates me now..." _Sakura thought as her head hung low. She sighed as she walked away.

* * *

_Knock._

_Knock._

_Knock._

"Sasuke-kun?" A voice appeared behind his door.

"S-Sakura?" He quickly mumbled. Unfortunately, the blonde girl heard it and immediately stormed in his room.

"I'M NOT SAKURA! I'M I-NO! Why do you want that forehead when you can have me!" Ino blurted out at the irritated Sasuke.

"Why are you here?" The raven-haired boy coldly asked as his eyes followed Ino whose placing her flowers in a vase.

"Visiting you of course! I know you missed me SOOOO MUCH!" Sasuke sighed heavily. Oh how he wished he can get up from this damned bed and get away from Ino as soon as possible.

* * *

It was midnight when Sasuke decided to sleep. He have to admit that he's waiting for 

Sakura the whole day. He was just about to close his eyes when his inner-self bugged him again.

"_**I'll bet she'll visit me sooner or later...Duh! she never did!"**_

"_Shut up."_

"_**I told you...It's what you said to her last night!"**_

"_I don't care."_

"_**Fine. Be that way...but you'll regret it."**_

"_Whatever."_

With that, Sasuke closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Sakura tiptoed her way to the dark halls of the Uchiha manor. Part of her plan, was to sneak on Sasuke-kun while he's asleep and visiting him in the process. 

"I hope he doesn't wakes up..." Sakura mumbled to herself quietly. As she made her way to Sasuke's room, she made a deep breath and turned the knob slowly.

"Here goes nothing..." She mumbled again. Then Sakura blushed at the sight of Sasuke peacefully sleeping while she recalled something.

"_I never get sick."_

"You never get sick huh?" She smirked as she entered quietly and walked softly until she reached Sasuke's bed. She looked around as she saw the basket with tomatoes that she had given to him(not personally). Her eyes widened as her cheeks reddened slightly.

"He ate half of the tomatoes…" She silently muttered (A/N: There were six tomatoes and Sasuke ate three…) suddenly, she found herself staring at Sasuke's sleeping form. She felt the urge to hug him right there but she controlled herself. She then tried to kneel down but she accidentally slipped on a rug and quickly tumbled on Sasuke's chest. She felt his heartbeat as heat rise up in her cheeks. She immediately pushed herself away from the contact.

"I-I'm s-sorry Sasuke-kun! I-I didn't mean to-wait…he's asleep?" Sakura whispered as she felt relieved when she found out that Sasuke didn't move one inch.

"I-I have to get out of here before he sees me!" Before Sakura could go, she remembered that she needed to do something. She leaned slowly and placed a kiss on Sasuke's forehead.

"There, all better. Bye Sasuke-kun!" Sakura flashed a bright smile as she quietly exited the room. When there was no sign of her, the raven-haired lad fluttered his eyes open.

"I knew you'd come." He smirked as he again fell asleep.

* * *

**Morning…**

"_Sakura remember, no asking of dates, no clinging to his arms, no bugging him…What else? Oh well! Good luck!" _Sakura thought as she nervously walk her way to Team 7's usual meeting place. And for her surprise, Sasuke haven't arrived yet.

"Eh? I thought…but-Where's Sasuke-kun?" Sakura murmured quietly. Suddenly, Naruto and their sensei arrived but still no sign of the Uchiha lad. Sakura was about to ask them when Kakashi interrupted.

"I checked up on Sasuke this morning and he still looked pale so I guess we'll start the training without him…But Sakura, just in case you want check up on him too…then I give you my permission to do so. I'll just train Naruto here." Kakashi explained. Sakura suddenly stiffened as her head bowed a bit. After a while, it lifted again as she flashed a cheerful smile.

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura said as she waved them goodbye and went to the direction of Sasuke's house.

"Kakashi-sensei, do you think it'll work?" The blonde boy asked. Kakashi chuckled lightly beneath his mask.

"Just wait. Those lovebirds will thank me later."

**Flashback**

"Kakashi-sensei…umm…Can you do me a favor?" The pink-haired kunoichi asked his sensei.

"Huh? What is it?" Sakura handed him a basket of fresh tomatoes. Kakashi looked at them and then looked at Sakura.

"W-Would you g-give this to Sasuke-kun for me?"

"Sure." _"Hmm…I think there's something happened between the two of them…" _Kakashi thought as he made his visit to Sasuke.

**End of Flashback**

"I hope those two will be together after this…"

* * *

Sakura ran her way once again to the dark halls of the Uchiha Mansion. When she finally made it to his door, she began having second thoughts of what to do right now. 

"But I promised that I'll distant myself from Sasuke-kun…Oh the hell! Sasuke-kun needs me! Here I go again!" Sakura whispered to herself as she slowly turned the knob. She entered quietly and knelt beside Sasuke's bed. His whole body was covered with a blanket that's why Sakura slowly removed it. Her eyes became as wide as plates.

"What the-Sasuke-kun's not here!" Sakura blurted out as her cheeks flamed furiously. Kakashi tricked her! Maybe Sasuke went someplace and their sensei grabbed the opportunity to make fun of her.

"Aaargghh! I HATE HIM!" Sakura quickly got up and made her way to the door. She opened it with full force as she bumped on to someone's chest…Sakura lifted head as her emerald orbs met onyx ones. She quickly pushed herself away.

"What are you doing here?" The Uchiha lad asked her with a stern voice.

"W-Well I-I…Kakashi-sensei said that you looked pale so I-I was wondering if you're still s-sick…but don't worry Sasuke-kun! I-I'll go anyway…maybe I'll see you tomorrow, bye!"

Sakura quickly ran to Sasuke's side but he quickly blocked the way. She went to the other side but he blocked it again.

"_Darn Kakashi…he told me he's going to a solo mission that's why training's cancelled." Sasuke thought. _Sakura backed away step by step while Sasuke moved forward also step by step.

"_Oh no…This is not good! What if he's mad at me?" _"I-I d-didn't mean to go into your r-room without your permission!" Sakura blurted out nervously as she continued to step back. Sasuke moved forward without a word.

"I-I'm very sorry! What can I do to…to make you forgive me?" Sakura said pleadingly. Sasuke stopped as he smirked widely.

"This." He caught her wrist as he pulled her into a deep kiss. Her eyes widened in surprise but slowly closed and eventually give in. She threw her arms around his neck while Sasuke threw his around her waist. They both stayed like that for a while.

"Sakura." Sasuke muttered between kisses.

"Hm?" He slowly pulled away as he stared Sakura with intense emotion on his handsome face.

"Never get out of my sight again…" Then Sasuke once again claimed her lips.

* * *

What can you say? Please review! 

Thanks:D

pinkxraven


End file.
